I Won't Leave You
by adiak1105
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Mito are twin siblings orphaned at the Kyuubi attack with Kyuubi sealed in Naruto. Both grow up in different environment. Mito hates her brother due to the villagers blaming him for her parents death. But an incident in academy changes everything. The incident affects Naruto's life and changes him forever. How the twins strengthen their bond to remain for life.


**I Won't Leave You**

 **Summary- Uzumaki Naruto and Mito are twin siblings orphaned at the Kyuubi attack with Kyuubi sealed in Naruto. Both grow up in different environment. Mito hates her brother due to the villagers blaming him for her parents death. But an incident in academy changes everything. The incident affects Naruto's life and changes him forever. A one-shot on how the twins strengthen their bond to remain for their life.**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting quietly on the back of his class. Now a child being quiet and listening was a good sight but not for Naruto. Naruto is a very energetic kid. So what happened to him?

Naruto gave a tired sigh as he flinched at the pain he felt from the cut in his chest. It had been a week since he had been beaten as usual. It was common for the last 12 years of his pathetic life. Being an orphan, he had been tortured all his life. Giving another tired sigh, he put his head on the desk and tried to sleep. Not a minute later, his head was struck by a chalk.

"Naruto pay attention." Iruka shouted at him and the rest kids snickered.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head wiping the small amount of blood flowing as the sudden jerk opened. No one noticed his injuries. He snorted at anyone even paying attention to him.

It had been a whole month since his problems started. One morning he woke and found unable to feel his chakra. It was one of the only thing that he was good at. Since then everything went down hill. He was getting sick very frequently, his injuries took lot of time even to civilian standards. He felt tired and weak. He had stopped going away. Even he vomited everything he ate in an hour. He hadn't eaten for three days as his money got stolen and he had quite high fever.

"Ok kids let's go out and have some sparring." Iruka said as everyone went out. Naruto stayed for a while and headed out when everyone was out. But he didn't expect to be tripped as he fell on the floor face first. He felt few of his injuries open up but thankfully his jacket hid it. He stood up painfully and looked at the reason of his fall.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito, his greatest tormentor and sadly his little twin sister. He hadn't known about it two years before. He had accidentally stumbled in some secret stuff while pranking the ANBU HQ. It was DNA results of Mito and his. A perfect match. He had been overjoyed but it turned into hatred as the memories of how she treated him. They both had been friends for a week but soon she also turned like the others. Sandaime had tried to make them friends but failed. He had then went to prank her at the Yondaime's house. He had resolved to humiliate her but seeing her tears felt a pang in his heart. Naruto knew her pain and his resolve broke. She was his sister after all. He was her elder brother and he would be there even if she didn't want. He had been taking care of her for past two years in little ways he could do. He loved her too much to even get angry.

Naruto sighed and gave her an emotionless gaze. He didn't care for her taunts and started to move towards the washroom to take a look at his injuries. Mito huffed in annoyance and trailed him. She saw him enter the boys washroom and peeked inside. After seeing she went out with a frown. Naruto was washing blood from his injuries. She first thought them to be training one but they didn't look like them.

Outside, everyone was in line except Naruto. He was resting in the trees shade. It was few moments he thanked that no one disturbed him. He fell asleep soon. Mito was time to time glancing towards him with a frown. Naruto however didn't care. He had lost hopes long ago. His behavior was only a mask in order to care Mito. He knew she will be safe and his loss wouldn't matter to anyone.

Naruto woke up with a groan of pain as someone kicked his stomach from side.

"Wake up baka. It's your turn for getting beating from Sasuke." Naruto heard and knew it to be of a civilian kid. Naruto gave a grunt of pain and stood up. Dragging his breaking body, he went to the arena. He wasn't giving any notice to anywhere. Rather, his mind was replaying his memories.

Mizuki told them to start. Everyone expected Naruto to attack but his body was frozen. His face had a sad resigned smile and his blue eyes seemed dead. Sasuke getting irritated of him rushed and started to attack. Naruto didn't retaliate neither did his body moved. Sasuke felt like hitting a rock. Getting angry for not getting any response, Sasuke attacked with his full strength and even using Kunai and Shuriken. If Iruka had been there he would have stopped the match but Mizuki was enjoying every punch. Most of the kids were laughing at the beating. Sasuke at last screamed of frustration and went through hand seals. Iruka came out and saw the state much to his horror. He shouted to stop them but it was late.

Sasuke himself was horrified at his action when he released the great fireball jutsu. He froze as he saw Naruto looking straight at his eyes smiling and mouthing a 'Thank You'. Naruto moved his gaze to Mito and looked straight to her eyes with all his love. The fireball engulfed him and with an explosion he was blown to the wall of the Academy. All kids had horrified faces as they saw the half burned body of Naruto. Iruka immediately took him to hospital.

Hinata was crying and moved to get her best friend to their classroom. But she stopped as she saw the state of Mito. Her eyes fixed at the spot Naruto had been filled with tears. She was frozen on her spot. Every kid was sent back home.

The hospital was a pure mess. Naruto's half burned dying body was straight in the corridor but no one was giving a heed to it. Iruka was shouting at the officials to immediately take him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? MY STUDENT IS HERE DYING AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO TREAT HIM." Iruka shouted.

"Sorry Iruka-san. But that demon is not allowed here. It is better if he died." The receptionist said with sneer. Iruka was seeing the scene with disbelieving eyes. He was always wary of Naruto but seeing the scene in front of his eyes made his eyes widen how much cruelty he would have faced.

Before any more argument could take place, the whole temperature went cold as a high pressure was applied to the whole area. They looked behind and found the Sandaime Hokage with a very angry face. They could see their deaths.

"Inu close the hospital and arrest whole staff. I don't care if any patient dies. If Naruto-kun died, I will destroy Konoha. And get Jisuki-san immediately." Hiruzen said coldly.

Hiruzen went through the summoning jutsu and in front of him was the boss of monkey clan Enma.

"Enma. Get Jiraiya and Tsunade in front of me within half an hour or I will declare them missing nins with Kill at Sight orders and get the best healers of your clan, toads and slugs." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hiruzen what happened?" Enma asked. He hadn't seen him this angry anytime.

"Look Yourself." Hiruzen pointed at Naruto.

Enma saw him and the opressive aura increased ten folds.

"HIRUZEN I HAD TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE HIM. KUSHINA AND MINATO WOULD BE VERY DISAPPOINTED ON YOU." Enma roared and immediately went.

About half an hour later, Jiraiya and Tsunade were summoned along with Shizune and great no of healer summons. Every summon gave Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya a cold glare and went straight to the operating room.

"Sensei what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Look old man. Tell me fast why did you bring me back to this accursed village?" Tsunade said.

"SHUT UP." Hiruzen shouted and gave the file to them. Both Sannin and Shizune were scared of the outburst. There eyes went wide reading the files.

"Sensei, where is he?" Tsunade asked.

Hiruzen took them to his room where they say many medic working to save Naruto.

"Sensei, he has lost too much blood. We need Mito's blood." Tsunade said reading the file.

"Ok. I will get her." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Mito was crying sitting on her bed. The last moment of the incident was still in her mind. She didn't understand why she was feeling this. She should be happy that he died as he was the reason of her parent's death. Yet here she was feeling like she lost someone.

She felt an arm on her shoulder. She found Sandaime Hokage there. She immediately hugged him crying on his robes.

"Jiji. Why am feeling pain? I am feel like I lost someone very important? Why am crying over him? I hate him? Everyone says that he is the reason for my parent's death? I should be happy but I can't stop crying." Mito said in between her sobs.

Hiruzen let her cry on his robes. He knew what the civilians and shinobi fed in her mind. He had tried so many times to clear the misunderstanding but a small child in the cruel world couldn't do anything except believe what was taught. He regretted the decision that affected both of them and he couldn't deny what his student warned him. The consequences were even more severe than he thought.

After few minutes of crying, Hiruzen said softly, "Mito-chan. We feel pain because of our actions. Our past mistakes make us guilty. This is happening to you."

"What mistake jiji?"

"You didn't follow your heart. Rather you followed the fickle minded people who couldn't see past themselves. They made their decisions in that field which they don't understand. Tell me Mito-chan, if you met a stranger would you always believe that he is bad?" Hiruzen said.

"Umm. No. Iruka-sensei tells us to remain on guard but never come to decision before you observe and have full information." Mito replied confused.

"And what you did with Naruto, can you justify it?" Hiruzen asked.

Mito was silent. She had always been a calm minded person but she couldn't justify herself.

"No", Mito whispered.

"Mito?"

"No jiji. I can't justify myself. I didn't follow what was taught to me. I only saw what they told me. I only saw the murderer who killed my parents. I treated him like the others. But I shouldn't have done it. I know I have played with him when you came with him. I became blind towards him. I only saw what I wanted to see. But what is he? An orphan just like me who is treated like a trash. I have seen how brutally he is being treated but I turned blind eye thinking he deserved it. But he is an idiot, a prankster. But he is brave, he doesn't get disheartened. But today I saw his pain. When I saw his dead eyes, I felt his pain. The sadness, loneliness, his broken heart. But he still gave me what I hadn't… couldn't expect. There was a warm emotion for me and no one else. That emotion told me that my every problem is gone. As if saying I don't have to worry about anything. Then, then he smiled as the jutsu engilfed him. My heart and soul froze. I felt myself lose a piece of me. Why? Why is Naruto so important?" Mito was shouting and crying in frustration, guilt, disappointment, confusion and loneliness.

"Mito-chan" Hiruzen said wiping her tears, "I am sorry this is all my fault."

"W-what?"

"You feel pain because of my decision. You feel pain because of your mistakes. You feel pain because of this village's foolishness and neglect. But the most pain you feel because of a part of you taken away. Naruto I the sweetest boy you will find. He is as pure as you are. But no one really knows him. All we see a mask to hide his pain. What will you do if your existence is denied? People ignore him like he wasn't born, like he didn't exist. Inside he is a scared little child who knows nothing. He knows what is affection, what is love, what friends are. He is so desperate that he makes himself look a fool to save himself. He had tried to kill himself a number of times only to be saved by my ANBU. But for past year he changed. Do you know why? Because he found his sister. He was angry first but he loved her so much. Even though she doesn't know him, hates him, bullies him he always loves her. Because she is his little twin sister and his family. The boy will do anything for his family. He leaves gifts for her which even though she doesn't know who gave her keeps them the most close to her heart. That is the power of his love. Without being near her, he is still there for her. Do you know who I am telling about?" Hiruzen said.

Mito looked at the wooden clumsy doll on her bed and cried.

"Me. He is my brother. Why?" Mito said wide-eyed. "WHY? WHY DID YOU SEPARATE US? I ALWAYS THOUGHT I WAS ALONE EVEN THOUGH I HAD A BROTHER WHO WAS GETTING BEATEN AND I WAS RELISHING IT. I HATE YOU JIJI. I HATE THIS VILLAGE. I AM THE WORST Person who couldn't recognize her own sibling."

Hiruzen tightly held the squirming girl and said, "I am sorry Mito. I am really sorry. I had no right to separate you two but village came first. I had to sacrifice him. He is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. Your father wanted him to be seen a hero but people didn't respect his wishes. Aside from that Iwa would do anything to kill you or Naruto. Along with the danger of being a Jinchuriki, he was going to be targeted and you would be the link to get him. Keeping him away was the best way to keep you safe."

"You didn't think what will happen to us. This damn village that you and my father made sacrifices for is not worthy for it. They are greedy bastards. They think I don't know that they are after my parent's money and fame. I don't trust anyone anymore. I don't trust you. For an Uzumaki, family is everything. And you all harmed my family. I will do anything to be with my brother, even if I have to fight or hug my death. I will not leave him. TAKE ME TO HIM NOW" Mito said coldly.

Hiruzen felt a pang in his heart and knew that he couldn't talk to her anymore. He sunshined with her back to the hospital.

A whole month has passed since the incident. Naruto was stable and his injuries had healed but he was in coma. Beside his bed was Mito with tears and looked pale as if hadn't eaten for long. Her head was on the bed and Naruto's hand on her head. It was a way of her to get comfort.

The last month had been hectic in Konoha. Tsunade and Shizune had worked non-stop for hours to heal him. They were frustrated to see no effect. There was something restricting his chakra. Jiraiya made a check on his seal and was very angry. Naruto's chakra was sealed off to be even low for a civilian. Once the chakra was released, Naruto's healing took unimaginable speed as Kyuubi's chakra speeded it. However there was still problems as sealing of his chakra and improper healing had made his body so weak that it was falling apart. He had developed chakra cancer, blood cancer, skin cancer and tumors in his whole body. He had lost too much blood.

Saving him was a tough work. Tsunade and Shizune knew one thing that Naruto couldn't be the same boy again. Using Mito's DNA, blood, chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, the Senju chakra and stasis seals, almost every organ of his body except brain was recreated. It was a miracle in medical science. They don't know what side effects will happen to him. Till now except the fox appendages and little feminine figure, everything was fine. He had blonde furred fox ears, real six wishkers, long knee length hair and a metre and half blonde tail. His blue eyes had become slitted. They knew it was due to Kyuubi.

Naruto was successfully saved in two weeks and then all hell lose broke. Tsunade immediately asked for every medical file of Naruto and her anger increased very much. Jiraiya himself was collecting information across the village whole time, not taking a break for his 'research' anytime. Within next week, Danzo was killed and ROOT's were killed or arrested. Tsunade locked down the whole hospital and only kept few medics. The major blow was to the council. Elders were arrested, civilian council dissolved and arrested, many clans were given heavy fines and Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha compounds sealed and taken control by Tsunade. Sasuke was sent to mental check up and was not allowed to leave until he was fully recovered. The civilians tried to manipulate using Daimyo but got even harsh punishment when Daimyo got the real news of the situation. Jiraiya and Tsunade were reviewing every changes taken place in last 12 years.

Mito had become cold to everyone in the village except Ayame, Teuchi and Shizune. Ayame and Shizune were the only ones who were allowed to meet Naruto on daily basis. Mito never left the side of Naruto. She stopped going academy and if forced she retaliated. In anger she had unlocked the chakra chains and would attack anyone. Mito only smiled with Naruto, talked one sided and cried on his hand. She was a total mess. Ayame and Shizune had tried to cheer her up but she was only focused on Naruto. Mito herself took care of Naruto. Cleaning, brushing his hair and tail, etc. She was desperate to see her brother just awake. It doesn't matter if he hated her or went away, he would still be alive.

Naruto heard the beeping of machines and his hand was on something soft. Rubbing the furry thing sent warm feelings in his heart. His body felt stiff but fine. He tried to remember what had happened. Naruto remembered the pain, the spar and the attack. The worried face of Mito. He sighed and slowly opened his weary eyes. The light felt piercing but soon his eyes adjusted.

He looked up and saw the familiar white ceiling.

'Sigh… I hate hospitals.' Naruto mentally whined.

He looked at the soft furry thing to only find the teary face of his sister. He was surprised and confused. Why was Mito there? Was she crying?

He heard the door slide.

"Mito-chan. Let's have the lunch. You haven't eaten for two days." Naruto heard a older female voice. But he was more focused on her words. Mito hadn't eaten for two days.

He heard a gasp and looked at the black haired woman. He tried to speak but found out his throat painfully dry. The black haired woman immediately gave him water to drink. After gulping down the water, Naruto looks at her as she smiles and says, "Good to finally see you awake Naruto-kun. I will immediately call Tsunade-sama."

Shizune was about to leave when he stopped her. With his hoarse voice he said, "Please bring the lunch. Mito-chan will be hungry."

Shizune smiled and woke up Mito and went. Mito was confused and little sleepy. She rubbed her eyes but felt a hand on her cheeks. Her eyes shot open and saw the face of Naruto with a small smile.

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him happily. Naruto felt pain on the sudden action but endured it. He immediately hugged her and felt his own tears fall. Both twins cried in each other's arms. Few minutes later, Mito looked into his eyes and did something unexpected. She kissed him directly on his lips and nuzzled her face with his.

"Baka, don't ever leave me again." Mito said as she laid down using his chest as a pillow. Naruto's hands were on her waist and held her tightly. Both soon fell asleep in their warm embrace. Both has only one thought in their mind, 'No one can separate us now. I will never leave you.'

Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen came after few minutes and saw the cute scene. Shizune took out a camera out of … somewhere and took several pictures of them. Both medics checked his health and after being satisfied moved him to another room without removing the siblings from their embrace.

Next morning, Shizune came with the breakfast and saw both awake with Mito helping him to sit on the bed. The smile on their face was even brighter than the sun. It washed every sadness away. The rest of the day went in tests and talks. Naruto was informed of what had happened in the village. According to Tsunade, Naruto was given his heritage and was the heir to Uzumaki clan. Namikaze wasn't a clan so it was dissolved in Uzumaki with Tsunade being their caretaker. Both Naruto and Mito were given leave to adjust to their new life. Mito told him what she was doing.

Naruto was given the report of the extent of his injuries and what had been done to save him. He didn't understand a single world but knew it was severe. He didn't deny but he liked the fox features especially when Mito scratched his ears, nuzzled his whiskers or brushed his hair or tail. Naruto had no problems with long hair as he had always cut his hair own his own. He had freaked out when Tsunade told him about feminine body. He had been scared at the thought of changing in a girl. Who knows what the future contains?

Naruto was released 4 days later and moved to Uzumaki compound. Their parents house was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack and no one had unsealed it since then. Mito had unsealed it few days ago and the reconstruction was going on.

It took half an year for him to properly walk, run and control his body. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune had taught him as well as Mito science, mathematics, geography, manners, chakra theories, medical studies, village history, clan history, laws, manners, etiquettes, sexual talk, politics, cooking and many day to day activities. Mito and Naruto were practically inseparable and Tsunade was like a mother to them. Relationship with Hiruzen was strained but they had warmed up to him. Shizune, Anko, ANBU Neko aka Yugao, Kakashi, Iruka were like elder siblings. And Jiraiya was the perverted uncle. They both hated the village and rarely went in it.

Naruto and Mito both grew beautiful. Mito was already like a princess but Naruto's changes were unexpected. As Naruto started to have nutritious food, his growth took with high pace. But as he grew his body grew more feminine. Currently Naruto looked like a two year older sister of Mito despite being of same age. However, problems started when Naruto started to develop breasts. Now he have firm C-cup breasts while Mito had B-cups. Tsunade had done many scans of his body and found a mutation in his DNA. His DNA closely resembeled Kushina's without the blonde features. He also looked like his mother except the blonde hair. Much to his charging, Mito called him, "Nee-chan."

Tsunade had found that using Mito's DNA had created that situation. Generally Uzumaki DNA is dominant and when Mito's DNA got added, his DNA changed closely similar to Kushina. It was practically impossible but having the Kyuubi chakra as a catalyst and Senju chakra to make it stable, the impossible was done possible. If told Naruto was technically sister of Kushina and aunt of Mito by DNA but they still were sisters. Added to the fact was that Naruto's male reproductive organs were changing into female.

This had greatly depressed him but Mito cheered him by saying to treat it as a new chance for life. Also had teased him by saying that there was no problem with them to share a bed which both were quite fond of. Naruto was red like a tomato.

A whole year later, Naruto and Mito were sitting with each other waiting for their graduation tests. Along with them was Hinata who was slightly disheartened as Naruto changed but became a very good friend of them. These three were the Princesses of Konoha. Naruto had changed from a idiot scrawny boy to a tall and gorgeous girl who held an aura of goddess. It wasn't her fault that Kurama liked to place an aura of authority around her. The fluffy old fox was quite mischievous. She had grown her remaining 8 tails when she fully became girl which she was proud of even though many in Konoha didn't like it. Mito also an angel too. She still hadn't forgiven the village but she had calmed down with her sister.

They looked Sasuke come out with his headband. Sasuke was also different person now. Although he was still an emo, his arrogance had decreased. The mental help had removed his avenger tendency. He was also told the truth of his clan's actions. This led to his new goal to rebuild his clan to the respect. Also the fangirls were given a harsh blow as he outright told them that he respected serious Kunoichi and almost ninety percent had dropped out. The academy was changed to make competent shinobi.

"Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Mito" called out Shizune. She was the assistant teacher as Mizuki was arrested for treason and she was in charge of the Kunoichi's and medic programme while Tsunade managed the hospital.

Both sisters walked down with a royal grace and entered.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei, Nee-chan." Both girls said politely with a bow. They both had confident smiles.

"Good morning himes. You know the drill. Perform the academy three with at least one D-rank jutsu of any two elements." Iruka said.

Both girls changed in Minato and Kushina and had a mischievous smirk. In front of them they kissed each other while Iruka's and Shizune's jaw dropped. Still Shizune somehow got a camera and took there picture. ThenThen they substituted with Iruka and Shizune while kissing and both Iruka and Shizune were kissing while Naruto took a picture of them for black mail. They immediately substituted back and changed the henge. They laughed at blushing faces of their teachers. They used the shadow clones and 5 pairs of Mito and Naruto were standing each going through different hand seals. And at the same time all released their D-rank jutsus of the five elements.

"Congratulations you two. I am very proud to say you two passed." Iruka said picking the headbands. Mito and Naruto stopped him as they took out two protectors from their seals.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, we have decided to keep our parents protectors to honor them." Naruto said as she put her mother's while Mito put her father's.

"Best of luck for your life." Iruka said.

"Wow, Mito-Kaa-chan. You and Kaa-chan have a great history." Uzumaki Kushina, 6 year old daughter of Uzumaki Naruto said. She had red hair and purple eyes like her grandma.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan. It is hard to believe that you hated Naru-Kaa-chan first." Uzumaki Natsumi, 6 year old daughter of Uzumaki Mito said. She had blonde hair and purple eyes.

Both Naruto and Mito smiled at their daughters. They both were holding their one year old sons. Uzumaki Haku, son of Naruto and Uzumaki Aki, son of Mito.

Both sisters had never married. Instead of that, they had medically gotten themselves pregnant with each other's DNA. They had tried to get in relationship but it never worked out. It was either greed, political motive or lust over their beauty. So instead of marriage, they decided for this action and retain the pure Uzumaki blood. All four kids are pure blooded Uzumaki even though their hair colour was now either red or blonde or maybe a mix of them later on. Kurama also had granted them the fox abilities to pass which will develop at their puberty and contract of fox summons.

Their life was going on happily and they were strong enough to take on anything.

 **The End**


End file.
